Dino Thunder Stega Ranger
by Data Sqad Red
Summary: Greg is new to Reefside, but he doesn't realize that his first day will change his life forever as he is brought into the Dino Thunder team
1. New Kid in Town: Part 1

**A/N:**Okay, What I wanted to do here is try and play with the structure of Dino Thunder, one of my favorite seasons. I figured that I should put a new ranger in about halfway through the season, and yes I will be using this to do some pairing. Yes, I know there are a lot of these around, but they're usually about bringing Kim into the series or the ew characters there from the very beginning. Other than that, enjoy. This is set after Fighting Spirit, I need Tommy out of his suit.

_Shit I'm going to be late!_

Greg ran down the street with his bag on his back. He slept through his alarm because he'd had an exhausting week, which wouldn't be to bad in this situation, only this was his first day at his new school. And from what he'd seen of the principle he was not going to get a warm reception. He ran through the gate just as he heard the bell for first period ring. Increasing his speed, he made it through the building door, panting heavily.

"Interesting way to start your time here Mr. Grayson." Said a snide voice

Greg looked up to seem a woman with short black hair and thick glasses staring down at him. _Great, _he thought,_ Principle Randall._

"I'm sorry Principle Randall. My body clocks still a little out of sync. You know, time zone differences."

Randall glared at him, and Greg could already tell that this would come back to haunt him very quickly.

"Well I'm sorry but you need to realize that we at Reefside High do not take well to lateness, you have detention this afternoon."

"What?" Greg was astounded; there was no way that she was giving him a detention for being thirty seconds late. On his first day!

"That's right; I think it's important that we get the message across quickly. Now go on, get to class, but report back here after school for your detention."

Greg looked at Randall, first class? He had no idea where to go. Randall must have sensed his confusion because she immediately grabbed him by the arm, sighing.

"This way."

Greg followed her down the corridor and then took a left, before they arrived at one of the science classrooms. Randall didn't even bother to knock, she just barged in.

"Dr. Oliver could I speak to you for a minute?"

There was murmuring in the class as the teacher walked outside.

"What can I do for you Principle Randall?"

"Two things. Firstly, this is Greg Grayson, he just transferred here from Briarwood, and he will be in your class."

"Pleased to meet you." Said the teacher, outstretching his hand. Greg shook it.

"And secondly I would like to remind you that you have detention duty this afternoon. I'm sure you and Greg would love to get to know each other then."

Dr. Oliver opened his mouth to argue, but Randall held up her hand in dismissal.

"I'm sorry Dr Oliver but you've weaseled out of it plenty of times, and seeing as this time there is actually someone on detention, I think that it's about time you did it."

And with that she spun around and left, leaving a stunned Dr. Oliver and Greg behind her. Dr. Oliver turned to Greg.

"Sorry you got detention on your first day, I'll try not to make it miserable for you. Knowing Randall you got it for something trivial."

"Thanks Dr. Oliver."

"Please, call me Dr. O."

"Sure thing."

Dr. O looked back at the classroom.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the class."

They both walked in to the class room. Greg was immediately met with about thirty smiling faces.

"Guys we've got a new student, His names Greg and hopefully he'll be staying with us."

"Hi." Said Greg nervously

Dr. O was looking around the classroom.

"There's only one seat left, over there next to Connor." He said, indicating towards a boy in a red t-shirt. Greg nodded and walked over to the table. He sat next to the boy. At his table was a girl with long brown hair, a dark skinned boy wearing a blue jacket and looking down at a laptop, and a dark haired boy in a white shirt. The girl looked over at him.

"Hi, I'm Kira."

"Greg."

"Hi," said the dark haired boy, "I'm Trent, this is Ethan."

"Hey," said Ethan, barely looking up from his laptop.

"Dude," said the boy named Connor, "at least pretend to be interested in people."

"Sorry," smiled Ethan, closing his laptop. "I'm Ethan."

"Hi." Replied Greg, he'd only been in the school for a few minutes but it was starting become automatic.

"So are you knew here?" asked Kira, ignoring her Connor and Ethan entirely.

"Yeah, just transferred. Hoping for someplace a little more quiet."

Connor let out a laugh.

"Oh this place is anything but quite."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Replied Trent

*****

Luckily for Greg, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly, all of his classes had either Connor, Kira, Ethan or Trent in them, so he had someone to sit with in all of them. He spent his lunch hour talking with his new friends, mostly with about music with Kira, which they both had a strong interest in. The end of the day came quickly and Greg headed off to meet Dr. O for detention. He was sitting on the bench in the corridor when his four new friends came up to him.

"So Randall nailed you for being late this morning?"

"Yeah, why are you guys here?" he asked, curious as to why his new friends were waiting for detention instead of leaving school at the first chance they got like normal teenagers.

"We're helping Dr. O with a few things."

Before Greg could ask any more questions Dr. O arrived.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it."

Dr. O looked at the teens.

"But I haven't got enough room in my car for all of you."

"That's okay," said Connor, "I've got mine."

"I'll go with you." Said Kira, moving to Connors side. Greg looked over at Trent, who was smirking.

"Great," replied Dr. O, "See you at the museum."

"So where are you from Greg?" asked Dr. O, keeping his eyes on the road

"I just moved here from Briarwood, I've only been here a few weeks, it took a while to get my enrolment down."  
"Yeah that happens." Commented Trent

Greg looked behind him to see Connors car behind them.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's the deal with Connor and Kira?"

Dr. O let out a loud snort, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. Trent was also laughing, but at Ethan.

"I told you dude! I told I wasn't the only one who thought that!"

"Told him what?" Greg asked in a confused tone.

Dr. O looked back at Trent, who was still too busy laughing at Ethan, who now had an annoyed look of defeat on his face, to answer Greg's question.

"Connor and Kira like each other." He said with a smirk, "Of course, neither of them will admit it."

"If they like each other, why do they always argue?" asked Ethan, determined to prove his point. Greg just looked at him.

"Dude? Do you know anything about girls?"

Before Ethan could ask what he meant by that, Dr. O stopped the car over by the museum.

"Here we are."

Connor and Kira pulled up beside them, and they all huddled around the entrance.

"Okay guys, you know what to do. Let me know if you find anything. Greg, come with me."

The group split, Connor was with Kira (neither of them noticed Trent, Dr. O and now Greg smirking as they volunteered to go together), Ethan was with Trent, and Greg was with Dr. O.

"So what are we looking for?" he asked as they reached the edge of the woods.

"Well there have been rumors lately of some pre-historic artifacts around here, so I figured I'd check it out. So I'll make you a deal, you find anything, I'll try and get you out of detention."

"Sounds good to me." Greg replied, _This teachers pretty cool, though explaining to Uncle Rick why I'm home late isn't going to fun. I can't believe I got detention on my first day!_

*****

Mesogog was observing his plants when Elsa entered.

"Master, I have discovered the location of the green dino gem."

"Good," he hissed "Make sure you get it before the rangers do."

"Of course master, I'll set up the geno randomizer right away."

Elsa turned to leave, only to have Mesogog stop her.

"And Elsa, make sure that this time it doesn't end in failure."

*****

They had been walking for nearly half an hour and hadn't found anything. Greg just talked to Dr. O about martial arts. He was amazed to learn how proficient Dr. O was at it. Soon they came to a ditch in the ground. They were just about to pass it when Greg noticed something.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a white rock about twenty feet from where they were standing.

"What we're looking for." He replied

They both walked over to the rock. It was more crystallized than rock, but inside Greg could see something glowing. Dr. O bent over to pick it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dr. O and Greg turned around to see Elsa, the evil white ranger and a horde of tyranodrones standing behind them.

"Can't you just say hello? Like a normal person?" asked Dr. O. He was all serious now, if looks could kill, Elsa would have been a pile of smoldering ashes.

"Greg," he whispered, "Grab the stone and run. I'll try to hold them off."

"But I can help you." He responded, not wanting to let one of the few sane people he knew get killed on his behalf.

"Right now, the priority is stopping Elsa here from getting that rock, I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Greg paused for a second, then nodded, he ran back to grab the stone, only to be followed by the Tyranodrones and the evil white ranger, leaving only a few behind with Dr. O and Elsa.

""Alright Tommy," she taunted, "Now that your students gone, lets see what you've got."

Tommy held his left wrist up, letting his Morpher appear on the band on his arm.

"I thought you'd never ask. Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Greg ran like he'd never run before. Although he hadn't known Dr. O for very long, he knew what ever was happening had to bad. What else would instantly turn such a laidback guy into the most serious guy on earth. Suddenly there was a white blur in front of him, and the evil White Ranger was standing before him.

"It was foolish for you to run." He said in a deep, sinister voice. "It would only lead to a quicker demise."

He lifted his blade to strike, but before he could deliver the blow he was hit with a barrage of laser bolts. Greg looked behind him to see four Power Rangers, red, blue, yellow and white, standing with their blasters pointed straight at the evil ranger.

"How you going fake?" yelled the good white ranger.

"Ah rangers," snarled the clone, "I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance."

"Well you're not going to need worry about that for much longer," taunted the red ranger, "Because we're taking you down!"

"You can spend as much time as you like fighting me, but as a consequence your city will perish!"

The rangers looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?' asked the yellow one

"Even as we speak our monster is preparing to rampage through your city, there wont be enough time for both your battles."

The rangers looked at each other, then the blue one spoke up.

"You two take the Mezodon and the Dino Stegazord and take out that monster, we can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," said the yellow ranger, "we'll be okay."

The red ranger nodded, pulling out a large red and gold shield.

"Shield of Triumph!" he called as the blue and yellow rangers put bursts of energy into it. The red ranger's uniform became trimmed with gold. Within seconds, the red and white rangers disappeared.

"And now we have you all to ourselves." Said the yellow ranger.

"You don't stand a chance!" retorted the clone.

Both rangers assumed a fighting stance.

"Super Dino Mode!" the yelled, and suddenly spikes appeared all over their bodies.

"You were saying?" taunted the blue ranger.

All three rangers charged and began to battle. Greg just lay on the ground and watched in amazement. Power Rangers? In Reefside? So much for things being simpler here.

*****

"Connor, get him round on the left!"

"Got it!"

The two Megazords charged at the monster, weapons drawn. Ganging up seemed to be the way to go, as the blows hit with enough ferocity to send the monster flying backwards.

"Ready to finish this Trent?"

"You bet!"

The Megazords charged at the monster, destroying it with the mighty blows of their weapons.

*****

The clone staggered back, having just been pummeled by the two dino rangers.  
"You may have won here rangers, but that doesn't mean this is over."

*****

Connor and Trent were just about to jump out of their Zords when Trent's started moving erratically.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Trent

"My turn." Said a sinister voice behind him.

Suddenly, Trent was ejected from the Megazord. Picking himself up, he saw Connor in the Mezodon fighting his Zord.

_Dammit!_ He thought to himself, _not again!_

*****

"Guys!" Greg heard a voice coming from the small communicator on the rangers wrists. "We've got a problem, we need the Thundersaurus Megazord!"

The Yellow ranger looked over at Greg.

"Think you can handle yourself? Just go straight that way until you get to the museum, you'll be safe there."

Greg nodded and began to run in the direction the ranger had just pointed. He could see the car when another figure jumped in his way. It looked like some sort of robot.

"It appears you have something I want." It said in a very deep voice.

Greg looked around, nothing to save him this time. He took a deep breath and faced the cyborg.

"Well you'll have to face me first!"

The robot immediately lunged at him, knocking Greg to the ground. Holding up a mighty sword, the cyborg brought it down hard. Reacting without thinking, Greg held up the rock in an effort to block the blow. As the blade came into contact with the surface of the rock, the force seemed to be absorbed back into the sword, sending the cyborg flying. Greg looked down at the rock. There was a massive crack in it. But before he could do anything, the rock began to glow and Greg was consumed by light.


	2. New Kid in Town: Part 2

Chapter 2- new kid in town part 2

The rock exploded and threw Greg backwards, slamming him into a tree. The cyborg was already standing again, holding out his sword.

"Prepare to die. Ranger!" it snarled, holding it's sword up high.

_Ranger? _Greg thought,_ what is he on about? Man I can't believe that the thing Dr. O wanted got destroyed_

As he moved to stand up, he felt something small in his hand. He looked down to see a small green stone, glowing as it sat neatly in his palm.

_Looks like I'm going to have to stall him,_ he thought to himself, _at least until the rangers get here._

He looked up to face the robot.

"Ready when you are, freak!" he yelled.

"Fool, do you really think you can beat me?" it responded, charging.

Greg's martial art training had taught him to finish this quickly, and a well placed punch should be all he needed to end a conflict. Of course, martial arts were developed for uses against humans. The cyborg swung his blade, which Greg easily ducked, allowing him to deliver a punch straight into the cyborgs abdomen. To his surprise, the punch sent out a shockwave, which caused his opponent to go flying backwards. Greg looked down at the stone in his hand; it was glowing more brightly than before. But he didn't have time to question, as the cyborg was already beginning to stand up.

"So it appears the gem has chosen it's user," it said, "interesting."

*****

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" announced Kira and Ethan as their giant robot stood up next to Connors.

"Guy's," they heard Trent say, "Damage it just enough for it to eject the clone, if you destroy it we'll also be down one Megazord."

"Got it!"

The two Megazords charged at the clones. The Megazord lifted it's Stega stinger and swung it at the its opponents, causing both Megazords to stumble back.

"He's too quick!" exclaimed Kira.

"Trent, try to take back control of the Drago Zord," Connor ordered, "It might distract him long enough for us to stop him."

"Right."

Trent looked down at his Morpher, channeling his thoughts into his Zord. Suddenly the clones Megazord began to shake, just as it had when Trent lost control.

"Okay, go now!" he yelled

"Dino Drill!" yelled Ethan and Kira as tail arm began to spin. The Megazord charged forward, making direct contact with the Dino Stegazord.

"No!" screamed the clone as it was ejected from the Megazord.

"Great work guys," they heard Hayley say, "Now go back to the woods, I think Tommy is going to need your help."

*****

Greg punched the ground, creating a shockwave that spread around the area. This wasn't as powerful as his previous one though, (_Probably because the last one was more concentrated,_ he thought), and only caused the robot to stumble backwards.

"You're pathetic attack cannot stop me, the mighty Zeltrax!" it yelled, sword outstretched, "And now there's no one here to save you."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that!"

Suddenly a black figure jumped out from behind Greg, hitting Zeltrax with some sort of staff.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of you." Taunted the black ranger

"You underestimate me Black Ranger. If an explosion like that didn't kill Terence Smith, what makes you think it would destroy me?"

"Well I can guarantee you that I won't be making that same mistake again." He retorted with a sneer.

Zeltrax looked at the black ranger, then at Greg, who was now in a fighting stance.

"Maybe next time Black Ranger." He said before disappearing in a flash of green light.

The Black Ranger turned to Greg.

"Are you okay.?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, very weirded out, but fine."

"Guys!'

Greg turned around to see the rangers from before running up to them.

"Oh good, your okay." Said the yellow one

"What's that in your hand?" asked red

Greg held out his hand, showing them the glowing green gem.

"I don't know, it was inside the rock that I found. It came out when that cyborg guy attacked me."

The Black Ranger looked at the other.

"Guys de-morph."

"What?"

"He's right. Greg's gonna want answers, and he needs to know he can trust us." Responded the red one.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Greg.

To answer his question, the rangers turned to face him, crossing their arms across their chests.

"Power Down." They said unanimously. There was a flash of light, and the next thing Greg saw was his four new friends and his science teacher standing in front of him.

"Surprise?' said Kira nervously

"Whoa." Greg

"I know," replied Dr. O, "But I suggest we go somewhere a little more private, we need to fill you in on a few things."

*****

"So let me get this straight." Said Greg, "While on detention, you guys found ancient Gems, like the one I have in my hand, that gave you super powers. Then our science teacher, who is an ex power ranger, gave you Morphers that made you power rangers? Trent was evil but now isn't, and Dr. O is taking the whole "Once a Ranger" idea to a whole new level. And your now fighting a monster that was created during a freak accident, on one of Dr. O's research expeditions. Right?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Nodded Ethan.

"Great."

Greg looked around the room. Connor and Kira were sitting on the stairs, Trent was leaning against the wall, and Dr. O, Ethan and a woman named Hayley were all sitting in front of the biggest computer Greg had ever seen. It was all in his teachers basement.

"Actually that's not all of it." Said Dr. O.

The six teens all shot confused looks at their fellow ranger.

"What do you mean Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"As the four the four of you know, you don't choose the gems, they choose you."

Greg looked down at the gem in his hand; it was still glowing.

"The green dino gem obviously thinks that Greg is the most suited to it."

"So what does that mean?" Greg asked anxiously.

Before Dr. O could elaborate, Hayley spoke up.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, making Dr. O jump.

"You've figured out how to stop the clone getting the Dino Stegazord?" asked Trent

"Sort of," she replied, "the problem with the Dino Stegazord configuration is that one of the Zords is untamed, so it will go along with which ever figure is strong enough to control the configuration."

"But we totally kicked the clones butt," said Ethan, "There's no way it could have been stronger than Trent!"

"I think that Trent was tired out from using the Megazord, it makes sense seeing as they run off your ranger powers, so the clone jumped in while he the chance. And it's perfectly possible that the clone left before you two could do any serious damage."

"So how do we stop it Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Simple, we tame the Stegazord. That way there will be two rangers keeping control of the Megazord as opposed to one, plus, even if the white ranger gains control of the Drago Zord, the Stegazord will still be under our control, so it wont be able to use the Megazord configuration."

"But we already have our own Zords." Connor pointed out.

"You do," agreed Hayley, "But he doesn't"

Greg suddenly felt every set of eyes in the room fall on him. He looked over at Dr. O, who now had a metal brief case in his hand.

"What? I can't control a Zord! I'm not a Power Ranger!"

He looked over at Dr. O, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Guys?"

"That's what I was about to tell you. It's the Dino Gems that give us our ranger powers. The gem chose you, that's why you can make those shock waves, that's why the gem is still glowing in your hand."

"Ever think that maybe that maybe it's meant to do that?" Greg asked hopefully

Dr. O chuckled.

"Let's see what happens when you hand it to someone else."

"Sure thing." He replied, eager to get rid of it. He handed it to Ethan. As soon as the green rock left his hand, it stopped glowing.

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't make me a power ranger."

"You're right," replied Dr. O, "in the end the choice is yours, no one can make it for you." He opened at briefcase. Inside was one small device, that looked like it was meant to be fitted onto a wrist and what looked like half of a green dinosaur face built into the side as well as a key. He looked at the anxious looks on the others faces.

"All right, just this once. Just so you can get this Zord thing working." He said, taking the morpher from the brief case.

"Thanks man." Said Connor, patting him on the back.

"Well Greg, it looks like you get use your powers sooner than you think." Said Hayley, staring intently at the screen.

The six rangers huddled around the screen, and sure enough, there was the white ranger clone with a posse of Tyranodrones.

"Yeah looks like." Murmured Greg, fastening his new morpher onto his wrist, before standing with the others.

"Now all you have to do is yell out "Dino Thunder, Power Up" and then turn the key in the morpher, it'll do the rest." Dr. O instructed.

"Dino Thunder Power up." He recited, "Okay."

Connor held up his left arm.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

Their morphers suddenly appeared on their wrists.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

There was a flash of light, and the next thing Greg knew, he was facing the clone and drones.

"Back for more I see." Sneered the clone

"You can count on it!" replied Connor.

Greg looked at Connor, _Yeah, taunting really the way to go when he can control one of your Megazords,_ he thought.

"You'll have to catch me first." It said

"You seem to have bad habit of running away." Commented Trent, "Maybe Zeltrax should have focused a little more on copying some of my good qualities."

"I can guarantee you, this is not a retreat. Dino Stegazord!"

Suddenly the mighty Megazords towered above the city.

"Good bye Rangers, Tyranodrones, get them!" He yelled, jumping up into his Megazord.

"We've got to stop him!" exclaimed Greg

"One thing at a time." Replied Connor, indicating to the incoming Tyranodrones.

"Greg, your weapon is in your belt!" Said Dr. O

"Right!" Greg looked down and noticed a button on the buckle of his belt. _Here goes nothing_. He pressed it, and suddenly a large green sword came flew into his hands.

"Cool," he said, "A Stega Blade."

The others had already pulled out their weapons.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Trent.

The six rangers charged. Although he had seen the Tyranodrones back in the woods, Greg hadn't fought them. Fighting them now was certainly an interesting experience. His ranger powers seemed to extend his bodies capabilities, to the point where he could easily dodge and then counter any attack that the drones through his way.

"Greg, Trent!" he heard Connor yell. "We can handle these guys, you focus on getting back the Zords!"

"Right!" they both yelled and ran towards to where the clone was causing the destruction.

"Plan of action?" Greg asked Trent as they ran.

"I'll try to gain enough of a mental hold on the Megazord to get it to split, then you can tame the Stegazord!"

"Right." _I hope._

The Dino Stegazord was marching through the town, firing it's Stega stinger attack wherever it saw fit. Trent looked down at his Morpher and focused. Like before, the Megazord began to move erratically. This time however, the Megazord actually split into its separate components.

"Looks like your little plan failed." Smirked Trent

"You're little diversion cannot stop me, I can still control your Megazord!"

"We'll see about that! Greg, it's time to shine!"

Greg looked down at his Morpher, then at the giant Stegosaurus in front of him.

"What is it that I do exactly?"

"Just try to connect your mind to the Zord! The Morpher will do the rest!"

Greg looked down at his Morpher again. _Okay, connect mind, connect mind._ Suddenly, his Morpher glowed. He looked up just in time to see the Stegazord flash as it suddenly turned green.

"Nice going!" congratulated Trent.

"This isn't over rangers!" yelled the clone, disappearing in a flash of light.

*****

"So what'd you think Greg?"

They were back in Dr. O's basement having just de-morphed. Greg watched as his Morpher turned into a metal bracelet with his dino gem placed in the middle. He looked around at the others.

"Well I guess it would be kinda rude just to ditch you guys now." He laughed


	3. Guitar Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Power Rangers Dino Thunder, or any of the music I put into the stories, the only thing I own is Greg.**

The rangers were sitting under a tree in the park. Although most of them were relaxing, Connor was trying hard to do some of his homework. Kira was busy strumming away at her guitar.

"Hey Kira, would you mind if I had a go?" asked Greg. The other three boys immediately bolted upright. Although Greg didn't know it, no one touched Kira's guitar, no one. So it surprised the boys even more when Kira replied with,

"Let's see what you've got."

"Hey Kira how come you never let anyone else play your guitar?" asked Connor

"You can play?" enquired Kira, raising an eye brow.

"Can he?"

As if to answer Connors question, Greg launched straight into Come as You Are.

"Fine." Pouted Connor, causing Trent and Ethan to exchange knowing looks with Greg. The guitar felt really comfortable in his hands and Greg began to sing.

"Come, as you are, as you were, as I want you to be. As a friend, as a friend, as a known memory. Take your time, hurry up, the choice is yours don't be late. Take a rest, as friend, as a known memory."

Then he suddenly realizing that he was singing and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Kira, "That was really good."

"You think? I've never really seen myself as a singer."

"No honestly, that was great."

"Hey Kira," said Trent, noticing the jealous look on Connors face, "Why doesn't Greg join your band, I mean I know you don't do many covers, but this way you can get some male vocals going."

Kira thought about it for a second.

"What do you think Greg?"

"I don't know, would I be able to have time in between my "other commitments"?" he asked

"If I can do it, you can, have you got your own guitar?"

"Yeah, an electric."

"Great, we can go meet the band now if you want; they're generally just hanging around the cyberspace at this time of day."

Both rangers got up and left, leaving the three boys.

"Finally, now that it's quite I can finally get some work done." Exclaimed Connor

"You didn't seem to mind when Kira was playing," smirked Ethan

"Aww is the fearless Red Ranger jealous?" laughed Trent

"You know what? I don't need this right now; I have an English paper due tomorrow."

And with that he stormed off.

"This could be very interesting." Smiled Trent

*****

"So what kind of stuff do you like to play?" asked Kira as they walked out of the cyberspace. Greg had been really surprised at how receptive the band was.

"Anything really, Blink-182, Muse, Nirvana. That kind of stuff."

"Great, I the band would do really well with you in it."

Before Greg could respond, a group of Tyranodrones appeared in front of them.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do with your time?" asked Kira, clearly annoyed at this unwanted intrusion.

"You could call this a hobby?" Elsa responded with a snarl, "Get them!"

Both Kira and Greg assumed their battle stances and engaged the Tyranodrones. The tyranodrones were in large numbers, and Greg was having a hard time keeping up, he still hadn't quite figured these things out. He ducked as a blow soared above his head, only to be punched in the stomach, pushing him backwards into the hands of two of the drones. They threw him to the ground, and Greg had only just enough time to roll out of the way of an elbow drop.

Greg got back on his feet and looked over at Kira. She was knocking over the Tyranodrones with grace and flexibility. _Well I can certainly see what Connor likes about her,_ thought Greg, just before he was tripped over by another drone.

"Screw this!" he grunted as he got to his feet again. He lifted his fist up and slammed it into the ground, sending out a large shock wave that knocked over most of the Drones.

"Greg!" Gregg looked over at the pile of Drones, only to see Kira lying on her back.

"Sorry, should have warned you that I was going to do that."

"Yeah," she agreed as she climbed to her feet, watching as the Tyranodrones regrouped for another attack.

"Time to pull out the crowd favorite?" asked Greg

"You know it, ready?" she responded, her yellow Morpher appearing on the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Ready." Greg replied, pulling out his key as he saw his Morpher appear.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Greg slammed the key into his Morpher, allowing the light to consume and transform him. When the light dissipated, Greg was standing in his green ranger suit.

"Round two?" he taunted at Elsa, who was drawing her sword.

"Don't you know it." She replied charging. Greg drew his thundermax saber and ran to meet her. Their blades met with a loud clang. Elsa was fast, and very skilled with a blade. If it wasn't for his ranger powers Greg would have been unable to keep up. Suddenly Greg felt a strong blow to his back, sending him flying. He looked up to see the white ranger clone standing next to Elsa.

"Kira? A little help?" he called, looking around for the yellow ranger.

"You know I'd love to but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" she called back as she took down another Tyranodrone.

"Looks like your on your own ranger." Laughed the clone, holding his weapon high in preparation to strike.

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice as two laser bolts hit Elsa and the clone, sending them both flying backwards.

Greg looked behind him to see Trent, Ethan, Connor and Dr. O running up to him.

"Thought you could use a hand." Said Connor

"Better late than never I guess." Smiled Greg under his visor.

The tyranodrones regrouped behind Elsa and the clone.

"We will meet again rangers." Yelled Elsa before disappearing into an invisiportal.

"That was weird." Said Ethan

"I agree." Said Dr. O, "lets get back to the lab, see what's really going on."

*****

"SO there was absolutely no purpose for that attack?" asked Kira

"Not that we can tell." Responded Hayley, still typing away at the computer.

"Stay alert guys, the second we find something I'll let you know." Said Dr. O turning over to Hayley.

"Great, because I've got some home work I still need to do and someone keeps adding to the pile." Said Trent shooting a glare at Dr. O.

"Hey at least you got a teacher who'll except the "I was out saving the world" excuse, you wanna know what my workload in high school was like?" smiled Dr. O, Greg could tell it wasn't the first time they had had this conversation.

"Hey Greg, do you wanna go over a set list, seeing as we don't know how much time we have?" asked Kira

"Actually Kira, I just need to talk to him for a sec." said Connor, not noticing the smirks coming form everyone else in the room.

"Sure thing." They both walked up the stairs into Dr. O's living room.

"Dude, I know your new and all, but I've got warn you, relationships between rangers don't work out," said Connor "there's a long history of failed ranger relationships and they can have a tendency of putting the team in danger."

Greg looked at Connor with a look of amusement.

"You think I like Kira?"

"Well, yeah."

Greg burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself.

"You realize that your not telling me this for the good of the team right?"

Connor looked a Greg, thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're marking your territory."

"You're crazy." Connor stated, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, ever wonder why everyone is trying to hold back laughter when ever you're with Kira?"

"They do that?"

Greg stared at Connor in disbelief.

"Wow, you're so much more clueless than I thought."

"Guys?" said Ethan voice from down stairs, "Hayley's got a lock, you better get down here."

Greg looked back at Connor.

"Seriously dude, think about it."

Both of them walked back down the stairs. Hayley was facing the others.

"The battle you had was a distraction, while we were all focusing on that, we think Mesogog placed a bomb at the power plant."

"How original" commented Dr. O.

"Just get in there, disable the bomb. Nice and Simple." Confirmed Ethan

"I hope so." Agreed Connor, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

*****

The rangers arrived at the power plant. Greg looked around. There was no one in sight.

"I don't like this." He said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Keep alert guys," ordered Connor, "the sooner we find the bomb, the better."

The rangers entered the station, weapons drawn.

"Looking for something rangers?"

Suddenly a monster, which looked like a cross between a terrier and a horse, appeared in front of them.

"Because it looks like your time is running out."

The rangers all assumed their battle positions and charged at the monster. It was fast. Even all six of them could barely keep up with its offense. Greg swung his Stega Blade at the monster, but it simply caught it in its hand before throwing him backwards. The other five gathered around him.

"You alright?" asked Trent

"Yeah I'm fine, he's tough."

"Guys, you two go find the bomb, we'll handle this guy."

"Right."

Greg and Trent ran deeper into the plant, while Connor turned to face the monster.

"Time to go Triassic on this guy!" yelled out Connor, pulling out his shield.

"Right!"

Kira and Ethan stood beside Connor, passing their energy into the shield, allowing the gold to cover his suit.

"Triassic ranger!"

Dr. O turned to Kira and Ethan.

"Our turn!"  
"Right! Super Dino Mode!"

*****

"Stay sharp guys, you're nearly there." Said Hayley over the communicator.

Both green and white rangers walked round the corner to see the generator, their weapons drawn, waiting for a surprise attack.

Greg looked over a the generator to see a small device. Greg bent down to take a look.

"Hayley, I think we've found it."

"That's great, now get it outside before it detonates!"

Greg picked up the bomb and stood up.

"um, Greg?" he heard Trent groan.

Greg turned around to see Elsa and her cronies standing their, itching for a fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned

"Well it's a good thing your not him." Replied Trent, "Greg, get the bomb out of here."

"Got it."

Greg ran for the door, bomb under one arm, blaster in the other hand.

He quickly made it outside, hearing the results of the fighting inside. He looked down at the timer, 30 seconds left.  
"Okay Hayley, what do I do with it, and make it fast."

Greg heard tapping on the keyboard.

"Throw it."

"What?"

"Just throw it up into the air, you haven't got time to detonate it!"

Greg took one last look at the bomb and then threw it. Thanks to his ranger powers it soared through the air, a few more feet than Greg would have been able to do otherwise. The bomb just reached the peak of its flight when it detonated, sending out enough force to throw Greg to his feet.

"Great job Greg!" congratulated Hayley, "Now go help the others."

"Right!"

Greg ran back inside to see his team mates delivering blows to the monster. He saw Trent run around the corner.

"Greg! Wanna help finish this?"

"You know it!"

They both ran to the regrouped rangers.

"Alright, lets put it together!" Ordered Connor

All six rangers drew their weapons and formed their cannon.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" the cannon erupted and the energy blew the monster to pieces. Before they could celebrate the monster grew to 80 feet tall.

Greg stared in disbelief, but noticed the others weren't so surprised.

"This happens a lot doesn't it?"

"What did you think we had the Zords for?" asked Connor.

"Hayley," Dr. O "Called into his Morpher. "Bring them in."

Greg looked up to see a giant, metallic brachiosaur walking out of the water. Suddenly five hatches opened up, and all five of the rangers Zords jumped out.

"Lets go!" Trent called out to him.

"Right!" Greg took a deep breath and jumped into his Zord.

"Lets Bring it together!"

The Drago Zord picked Greg up and brought it into the air. AS soon as it was airborne the Zord started shifting, and by the time and landed, Trent was standing next to Greg in the cockpit of their new Megazord.

"Dino Stegazord!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

Both Megazords stood around the monster, weapons raised.

"Stega Stinger!"

"Dino Drill!"

Both attacks met, destroying the monster immediately.

*****

The rangers were sitting in the cyber space, waiting for Greg's first gig with Kira. Trent and Ethan were in a deep discussion with Dr. O about his days as a Turbo Ranger, but Greg was busy annoying Connor.

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?"

Greg laughed

"Can you just hurry up and admit that you're into her? It'll be easier on everyone. It's not like you're subtle or anything. She's probably figured it out."

Connor suddenly had a look of shock on his face. Greg looked behind him to see Kira beckoning him towards backstage.

"Well I gotta go, see you Casanova." He smirked.

"What did you say to Connor?" asked Kira

"I told him that I was the one to beat his high score on FIFA 04." He lied

"Right." She replied, clearly not believing him. "Well Hayley's going to introduce us, do you sing first?"

"May as well." He replied, picking up seafoam green telecaster. "The Hell Song first?"

"Sure."

The band walked out onto the stage. As soon as he heard the cheering, Greg burst into the opening riff. Then he began to sing.

_Everybody__'s got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through_

I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see what's going on  
I cant believe this happened to you, this happened to you

Its just a problem that were faced with  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
Complications headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Cant patch that back and as for me, I cant believe

Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I don't know if its for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore  


Greg stood back from the mike as Kira burst into the guitar solo. His quickly shot a glance over at Connor, who was watching in awe as she picked the notes on her yellow SG. The solo finished and Greg went back to the mike.

_Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
What else are we supposed to do_

Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I don't know if its for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

_Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I don't know if its for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

_  
(why do things that matter the most  
Never end up cutting close  
Now that I find out, it aint so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had)_

_(why do things that matter the most  
Never end up cutting close  
Now that I find out, it aint so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had)_

"Thank you!" he yelled, "I'm now going to hand you over to Miss Ford over here."

Greg stepped back again, glad that he had finally settled into his new town.

**A/N: **I'm trying to not turn this into just a Connor/Kira pairing story, but I figured it fitted here. Next week I'll do the Passion of Connor, but that's really only one of the few episodes that I'll actually do, I figured that an extra ranger on the team would change the story a fair bit. I know I partially ripped of Mesogog's plot from the first two Episodes of Power Rangers Turbo. If you're wondering what a telecaster and an SG are, they're types of electric guitars, I know Kira plays one because she was playing it in "Wave Goodbye", and I just like telecasters so I gave one to Greg. Hopefully I can have a new chapter of either this or Data Squad (my other story, check it out if you haven't already) up by next weekend.

**Music:**

Come As You Are- Nirvana

The Hell Song- Sum 41


	4. The Passion of Greg and Connor

Stega ranger chapter 4

The Passions of Greg and Connor

"For the last time no!"

"Come on! Put the rest of us out of our misery." groaned Greg cheekily, "We're all sick of you dancing around each other."

"But I don't like her like that!"

"Then stop hitting on her." Finished Trent.

Connor sighed; the other three guys had been annoying him about Kira all through the previous class.

"I don't hit on her." He stated

"Dude, I'm no expert," said Ethan, "But even I can see flirting when I see it."

"You want proof that I don't like Kira?" he asked, looking around the corridor, "You want proof that I don't hit on her? Fine!"

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" asked Greg

"Watch and learn my friends." Replied Connor, indicating to a girl over at the notice board.

"Krista?" asked Trent

"Yeah dude," added Greg after noting Trent's almost defensive response, "If you're going to use another girl to prove that you're not into Kira, then at least use one that isn't out of you're league."

"Yeah dude, I'm in her math class and she's kinda of, well…" Trent trailed off, struggling to find the right word

"Deep?" offered Ethan

"Yeah, and you're kind of…"

"Not." Finished Greg with a smirk.

"So much for friends being supportive." Frowned Connor as he moved towards Krista. Greg leaned over to his two friends.

"Any bets on his first move?"

"Ten bucks says he's ridiculously sleazy." Decided Ethan.

"Really?" Greg replied, "I would have picked him as a cheesy pick up line guy."

"My money's on saying something both stupid and obvious." Said Trent.

The all turned back to see Connor looking at the one of the flyers Krista was handing out.

"So there's a tree that needs saving?" he asked

"And we have a winner!" declared Greg, placing the money into Trent's hand, Ethan reluctantly did the same.

"Dude you should have realized that his sleazy moves really are done as a joke." Said Trent as he counted his newly collected money. "He's not that stupid."

"Fine, but I'll wager my money back that he's so desperate to prove us wrong that he'll actually go along to that protest."

"You're on!"

"Umm guys?"

The trio turned around to see a blonde girl with a handful of Krista's flyers in her arms.

"Would any of you be interested in coming along to the protest this afternoon?"

The boys each took a flyer. Gregg looked down at it and chuckled.

"What?" she replied defensively.

"Oh nothing, it's just this bit down that bottom."

"At midnight, all the agents and the superhuman crew-"

"Go out and round up everyone who know more than they do. Desolation Row."

"You know it?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Greg looked back down at the flyer, "Sorry, I've only been here a couple of months, can you tell what's so important about the tree?"

The girl giggled.

"Sure, the tree is over 100 years old. It's part of our heritage, and Randall wants to cut it down to make way for a new parking lot."

Connor came up behind them, having just returned from his attempt to woo Krista.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"A parking lot?" continued Greg, ignoring Connor, "If she was going to knock it down she could at least build something the student body needs."

The girl gave him a strange look, only for Greg to realize how that must have sounded to her.

"That totally came out wrong."

The girl giggled again. Before Greg could make anymore of a fool of himself, Krista appeared behind her friend.

"Ready to move? We've still got to hit the football field before lunch."

But the girl was looking straight at Greg.  
"That's not actually a bad idea, if someone tells that school board that Randall is spending funds on something unnecessary, they'll tell her to halt demolition, and even if it only delays the project, it still might be enough time to launch an appeal through the council."

"I've got connections to the board," piped in Trent, "Maybe I can get them to listen."

"That's great," confirmed Krista, "But we'll still have to go through with the protest, make sure nothing happens, but I'm glad we might have a slightly more long term solution. Thanks."

The two girls began to leave, but the blonde one turned back and walked up to Greg.

"Wait, you never told me you're name."

"I'm Greg." He going red

"Rachel, you wanna do something after the protest? If you're coming that is." she asked

"I'd love too." Greg replied, realizing he was now redder than Connors ranger suit.

"Great, I'll see you there." She said, and hurried back to catch up with Krista.

Greg turned to Connor.

"And that, my friend, is how it's done."

"What makes you so sure I'm not good with ladies," Connor snapped, "I'm meeting Krista at the protest this afternoon."

"Pay up!" Ethan laughed to Trent, who begrudgingly handed him his money back.

"That." Stated Greg, "Now come on, I get the feeling Dr. O is gunna give us a pop quiz."

*****

"So Mr. Grayson, why are you involved with this protest?"

"Cassidy, if you're going to annoy someone with an interview, do Principle Randall." Greg replied, "Oh and use a Dictaphone because I don't think Devin's available right now?"

Cassidy spun around to see her cameraman being tied up to the tree.

"Put me on tight!" he proclaimed, "Oww, not too tight."

Cassidy growled and stormed off. Greg chuckled and looked back into the crowd for Rachel. There she was, he blonde hair flowing in the wind as she held up a sign in front of the bulldozer. He looked over to Connor, who was also standing close to the front, but just standing there arms folded. Krista was in front of the crane, holding up her own sign. Suddenly Greg heard a loud sound of crunching metal. He looked up to see the crane about to drop its load.

"Connor!" he called out to his friend.

Connor looked up and immediately dashed forward, grabbing Krista and pulling her out of the way. The metal crashed down beside them. Greg looked over at Randall, who was now talking to Trent and Dr. O. Suddenly she lifted her megaphone.

"Alright, you win for now! But this is not over!"

She stormed back to the school. Rachel, Krista and the Rangers walked over to Dr. O.

"So what happened?"

"Apparently the school board have requested the Randall find a better usage of the schools funds, and they would like to see full plans before any work is to be done." He replied, patting Trent on the shoulder.

"Wow, thanks Trent." Replied Krista, not noticing the glare Connor was giving him. Kira on the other hand, did, and immediately made way to defuse the situation before it erupted.

"So, everyone for smoothies at the Cyberspace?"

"Done." Replied Greg, giving Rachel a quick smile.

The seven teens and Dr. O all left for the car park to drive to Hayley's, all completely forgetting that Devin was still tied to the tree.

"Umm, hello?" he called out, "I'm still here! Anybody?"

*****

"So Mr. McKnight," laughed Kira, "You're turning into quite a hero out side of your spandex."

"Just doing what I can." Connor responded cockily, completely oblivious to the groaning coming from other tables.

"Please don't tell me that they're going to continue this conversation." Greg said to himself at a different table, "If she starts flirting too, I think I'm going to puke."

"What?" asked Rachel, who was sitting opposite him. He looked back at her, realizing that she was the only other person at the table. He looked at the counter, where Trent and Krista were ordering their smoothies.

"Sorry," he replied, "It's just they've been hitting on each other for ages, it's kind of annoying how neither of them will admit that they like each other."

Rachel laughed.

"Tell me about it, Krista's been drooling over Trent for ages."

"Really?" Greg looked back over at the counter, Krista was laughing at one of Trent's jokes. "Actually that makes sence."

Suddenly Krista gave Trent a hug and left. He walked back over to the table, hand Rachel and Greg their smoothies.

"Where'd she go?" asked Greg with a cheeky grin.

"She's gone to launch that appeal at the council. She wants to get the ball rolling as soon as possible."

Suddenly Devin burst into the room, clearly scared out of his mind.

"I have a message for the Power Rangers!" he wheezed, "Now that he has the power of the tree, Zeltrax will destroy you." He then collapsed into Cassidy's arms.

Rachel looked at Greg.

"I have to get over there."

"What, no it's too dangerous."

"Krista will be devastated if something happens to that tree, I've got to check it out."

"Should you let the power rangers handle this?"

"How do you know they even heard Devin's message?"

Greg looked over at Trent, who shrugged.

"I'm sure they have their ways."

"I'm sorry." She replied and ran out the door.

Greg was about to follow her when his communicator beeped.

"We've got a problem." Said Dr. O over the line.

*****

"I don't get it," said Connor, "Why would Zeltrax want the tree."

"The tree is planted right above the fountain of youth," responded Hayley, not taking her eyes away from the computer. "I think Zeltrax needs to restore some power to himself, he would have been very badly damaged when the ship was destroyed. That also explains why he attacked Greg."

Greg thought back to the robot that had caused him to gain his ranger powers.

"Wait!" said Hayley, cutting of Greg's train of thought. "It looks like he's turned the tree into one of his freaky friends."

Greg looked at the screen to see a giant tree with eyes, arms and legs stomping around the buildings. He looked over the other screens.

"There!" he exclaimed, "There's Zeltrax!"

Everyone looked over to the screen Greg was pointing to. Sure enough, there was Zeltrax, except he wasn't alone.

"Rachel!" he cried out. "I've got to go help her!"

"But dude, I need you to put the Dino Stegazord together." Pointed out Trent, "Dr. O, you can go right?"

"I should have gone with her." Greg cursed himself. "Trent, I'll help you get the Dino Stegazord together, and then I'm going to go help Rachel."

Trent looked at the others.

"Okay, let do this then."

"Ready?" asked Connor

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

*****

Greg pushed his raptor cycle as fast as it would go. He just knew that he wouldn't be able t forgive himself if something happened to Rachel. He arrived at the quarry, only to find it deserted.

"Look above you!" Greg looked up to see Zeltrax standing on the cliff above him, holding Rachel by neck.

"Zeltrax if you harm her I swear I'm going to make you regret crawling out of that wreckage!" Greg yelled.

"If you can reach me that is!"

There was a flash of light, and Greg was suddenly surrounded by Triptoids.

Greg pulled out his thundermax saber and faced his opponents.

"Big mistake." He growled before jumping at the Triptoids.

They were certainly different to Tyranodrones. These were faster and more flexible, but lacked the brute strength of the Tyranodrones. But their sheer numbers! Greg was having a hard time keeping up. Two of them wrapped themselves around his arms, holding him still as they punched him. He looked up at Rachel, struggling fruitlessly against Zeltrax grip

_No! _he thought, _I've got to do this, I've got to save Rachel!_

He suddenly felt this pulse of energy flow through his body. His threw the Triptoids off himself and stood back. He looked down at his arms and legs, which had now sprouted spikes where the white patches were. And he could hear a roaring inside his head.

"Super Dino Mode!" he yelled as he faced the Triptoids again. This time things were different. The new power surging through his body made it easy to destroy the Triptoids. They were all lying in a heap within minutes.

"Greg!"

He turned around to see Connor, Ethan, Trent and Dr. O running up to him in their ranger suits.

"Hey guys, where's Kira?"

And that's when Greg saw it. He looked back up to see Kira sneaking up behind Zeltrax. Suddenly Zeltrax spun around, and with his one free hand, struck Kira down with all his might. Kira fell down on the ground, de-morphed.

"Kira?" asked a shocked Rachel.

Putting down his sword, he picked up Kira with his spare hand.

"Now what are you going to do rangers?" he yelled.

Greg looked over to his teammates.

"I think it's time to go Triassic Connor!"

"I can't, I need Kira as well as Ethan's energy to transform."

Greg looked down at his Morpher, it was a long shot, but maybe…

"Use my energy."

"What?"

"Well yellow and blue make Green right? Maybe my energy will be enough, Trent and Dr. O put in their Dino energy. What makes mine any different?"

"But what if it doesn't work? You could damage you're Morpher and lose you're powers."

"No, he's right, it's the only chance we have." Confirmed Dr. O

Greg put his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Dude, do it for Kira."

Connor looked up at his team mate being held at Zeltrax mercy. He pulled out his shield.

"For Kira." he stated, "Shield of Triumph!"

_Here goes nothing,_ thought Greg as he focused his energy into his hands. A small green ball appeared in his cupped palms. Very carefully, he passed it in to Connor's shield. Suddenly Connor began to glow and his suit became trimmed with the familiar gold. But the glowing didn't stop there, within seconds a large red machine appeared in Connor's back.

"Battelizer!" he yelled and turned to face Zeltrax.

Greg was having a less fun. Transferring the energy had taken a lot out of him, and was kneeling down. He felt his powers leaving as his suit disappeared.

"Sorry," said Ethan, "Should have warned you that would happen."

Greg looked up at Connor.

"Let them go Zeltrax!" he yelled

The cyborg looked down at the Battelized red ranger.

"As you wish." He laughed as he dropped both Kira and Rachel off the cliff.

"No!" screamed Greg as he watched his the two girls fall.

But for some reason Connor did not seem fazed by this. He extended his arms as if to catch them, and suddenly they shot upwards, far beyond their normal lengths, catching Kira and Rachel and bringing them safely to the ground. The other rushed up to them.

"You guy's okay?"

"Yeah I think so," replied Kira, "How about you Rachel?"

But Rachel had seen Greg, and was now staring in disbelief at the unmorphed ranger.

"I think you guy's have a lot of explaining to do."

"Can we do it later?" asked Connor, "Because right now I have a bone to pick with a certain cyborg."

And with that, he jumped straight up to where Zeltrax was standing. After a quick exchange of blows, Connor threw the Cyborg off the cliff.

"Dragon Wheel!" he called as a large fireball appeared in his hands. He threw it at Zeltrax, causing it to explode in contact.

"You'll have to do more than that!" he yelled back.

"Guy's can I suggest that we don't stand directly behind Zeltrax?" asked Ethan

"Why?"

Two large cannon appeared on Connors back.

"That's why."

The grouped ran out of the way, just in time for two blue beams to rain down on Zeltrax, causing him to disappear in a large fireball. When the smoke cleared, Zeltrax was gone.

"Alright!"

Dr. O turned to Rachel.

"Come on miss, we better get you home, it's been a long day."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. She shot Kira a "We'll talk later" look and walked off to the car park.

*****

"So, as I said earlier, Mr. McKnight," laughed Kira for the second time that day. "You're quite the hero."

"I couldn't have done it without Greg's energy."

"My Energy didn't unlock the Battelizer." Greg pointed out.

"Yeah, according to Hayley," retorted Ethan, "You're energy did something to the shield. So Kira and I don't need to power it up anymore."

Greg shrugged, there was no way he was taking all the credit.

Dr. O looked over at the clock.

"Well guy's I've got to go. I need to mark those quizzes."

"I better get going to." Said Kira, "I think being the damsel in distress really wore me out."

"Want a lift?" Connor offered, ignoring the smirks from Greg, Trent and Ethan.

"Sure." The two rangers left.

"You know what?" said Ethan, watching his two friends leave, "I think we may finally see an end to this. See ya guys." He laughed as he left the room.

Greg looked over at Trent.

"Need a hand closing up?"

For the next hour Greg and Trent began packing up the café, in between their talks about whether Marvel or DC was better.

"Trent, Marvel hasn't got Batman, or anything close to Batman."

"Yeah, but we have better normal people. I mean there's not much to Batman other than Batman."

"So not true."

Suddenly the bell rang, signifying that someone was opening the door.

"Sorry, we're about to close." Said Greg as he looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I know," she replied, "I was hoping to talk to you."

Greg looked over at Trent.

"Could you give us a minute?"

"I'll check the dishwasher." He said, smiling as he went to the back room.

Greg walked over to the counter.

"So what's happening with the tree?"

"Well you're ranger buddies kinda destroyed it. But that's understandable I guess. Krista's already planted a new one."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." She replied, "Thank you."

"That's okay."

"No, not for the drink, for this afternoon, for saving me."

Greg looked up at her, red in the face.

"It was mostly Connor." He replied humbly.

"Yeah but you came first, long before the others did. You came even though you knew you didn't stand a chance on your own."

"I wouldn't be much of a ranger if I just let Zeltrax do what he wanted with you." He replied, feeling uncomfortable.

Rachel smiled.

"Well thanks and I won't tell anyone you're secret. Can you tell the others that?"

"Sure."

"I guess I'll see you around."

She turned to leave. Greg suddenly thought of Connor, and how they had annoyed him about not making a move.

"Rachel?"

The blonde girl turned around.

"Do you want to do something Friday night? You know, assuming that I don't have to go out fight monsters."

Rachel walked back over to him.

"I'd love to."

She walked up close to him.

"Well thanks again. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek.

Greg turned his head and their lips met, both of them kissing each other passionately. After a minute, they both pulled away.

"I better go, Mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, goodnight, see you Friday."

As she walked out the door, Greg turned around to see Trent grinning at him.

"Dude," he laughed after noticing how red Greg had gone, "Nice."

**A/N:** So this is probably the one of the few times I'll base this on an actual episode (Although I do have a few fun ideas for Thunderstorm). I just really wanted to do the passion of Connor because it was a really good episode. So some people complained that the story was moving to quickly and you weren't finding out enough about Greg, and looking back at my previous chapter I agree with them. They did seem very rushed. But next time there'll be a lot more back story for Greg, including this "Uncle Rick" that I mentioned a few chapters ago. And just to clear up any confusion, Greg has no relation to carter, the red Light speed ranger, I only noticed the last same last names after I put up the first chapter.


	5. The White Ranger who Stole Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, all characters (Aside from Greg and Rachel) are owned by Disney.

The bell rang and the halls were suddenly filled with students. It was the last day before the Christmas break, and every single student was trying to leave as soon as possible. Greg stepped out into the chaotic hallway and tried to look out for his girlfriend. He managed to spot her amongst the rabble standing at her locker, packing her bag.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled as he came up to her, "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

Rachel looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I promised Hayley I'd help her decorate the Cyberspace for the holidays."

"Okay, I'll help. And I'll see if the others can help. That way you'll be done four times as fast and then we can have a bit of us time."

Rachel looked up at him.

"Besides," he stated, "Krista's probably already roped Trent into it. And maybe well be able to keep Connor and Kira busy enough to stop flirting with each other."

Rachel stopped for a moment to think about it.

"Okay fine."

"Great," replied Greg, "I'll meet you back at the Cyberspace with the cavalry."

*****

"Master," smiled Elsa, "I have come up with a plan to defeat the rangers."

"I hope so Elsa." Mesogog hissed, "Because your constant failures are starting to bug me."

"Well you see my lord," continued the white ranger clone, "The whole town of Reefside is filled with Holiday Spirit. At first it may be to our disadvantage. But if we can take that spirit away, the rangers will be too depressed to fight back."

Mesogog looked at the clone with intrigue.

"And how do you intend to take away this spirit?"

Elsa pressed a button on the computer, suddenly a large image of a Christmas tree appeared on the large screen.

"We take away this." She laughed

*****

"Alright, then," Greg sighed leant down from the tree, "What's next?"

None of them realized that this would be such a big job. Hayley seemed to love all the tinsel and lights of the Christmas decorations. She even had "All I want for Christmas" playing over the speakers.

"How about this one," asked Rachel as she handed him a small green bauble, "I think you should have your colour somewhere on the tree."

Greg laughed as he stepped back onto the small step ladder, placing the small green ball towards the top of the tree.

"Anything else?"

Rachel looked into the box of decorations and shrugged.

_It looks like the tree's almost done,_ noted Greg before noticing his girlfriend pull a small box out of her bag.

"What's in there?"

"Just a small Christmas tradition I thought you could hang." She relied cheekily as she opened the box to reveal some mistletoe.

"Mistletoe? You serious?" Greg laughed

"What? It's romantic, plus I figured it might help with your," she looked over at Connor and Kira, "little problem."

Greg glanced over at his two friends, who were busy hanging tinsel along the walls, smiling lovingly and obliviously at each other.

"Rachel, we've been trying for months, I don't think they're going to fall for something as simple as mistletoe."

"Ah but you see, that is what is so brilliant about my plan, it's so simple."

Greg raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I have no idea what it is, but mistletoe brings two people in love together. Look I'll prove it to you." She laughed, holding the mistletoe above her head.

"Well when you put it that way." Laughed Greg as he leant in towards her.

"I'm sorry! What do you mean by that?!" they heard Kira yell, causing both Greg and Rachel to jump backwards in surprise.

"Nothing!" Connor cried out in his defense, "I just meant that I've never heard you sing without a guitar in your hands."

"So now you don't like my playing?!"

"No that's not what I meant!"

Greg looked over at Trent, Krista and Ethan, who were busy giggling at the couples quarrel. Hayley looked incredibly amused.

"You know what?" Yelled Kira, "Screw it! Sorry Hayley, I know I said I'd help but I need to go."

She walked out the door.

"Well that kinda screwed your plan up a little." Noted Greg.

"Oh you're such a regular comedian!" Rachel snapped back sarcastically.

Suddenly everyone's communicators beeped. Greg looked over at the others, then at Krista. Even though Rachel knew all about them being rangers, Krista sure as hell didn't, and they weren't going to tell her until Trent wanted to. They needed an excuse, fast.

"Come on guys, time to go to Dr. O's." said Ethan quickly.

"What are you guys doing at Dr. O's?" asked Krista

"Well we kinda wouldn't stop making jokes about his age in class so he's making us help with a little Christmas get together," Trent threw in, realizing that strictly speaking it was true, "he told us not to be late, so we set our alarms."

Krista looked back at Trent.

"And you synchronized your watches?"

"Yup." Nodded Connor, hoping she'd buy it.

"Great I'll come with you." She smiled at them. "You coming Rach?

"Oh no you don't!" cut in Hayley, "They might have to be somewhere, but you sure as hell don't. This place isn't completely done."

Krista looked over at Rachel and Greg, who were in a similar predicament.

"Oh all right."

Greg turned back to Rachel.

"Well it looks like that kiss is going to have to wait, sorry." He said as he turned to join the others, only to have Rachel pull him back and plant a quick one on the mouth.

"Go get em tiger." She said, winking.

Greg smiled as he walked out the door with the others.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kira, who had been waiting out back for them.

"Had to come up with an excuse for us all leaving at the exact same time." Said Connor.

Kira sighed, deciding now wasn't the time to snipe back, and brought the communicator to her mouth,

"Okay Dr. O, they're here."

"Good, it looks like our evil ranger friend is having some fun at the plaza, want to join him?"

"Well you can't have Christmas without a party," laughed Ethan, "Why not?"

"Great, see you there."

"And so begin the holidays." Said Connor, ignoring the groan he got from Kira, "You guys ready?" Their Morphers appeared on their arms.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

*****

By the time the Rangers arrived the clone and Tyranodrones were at the plaza's giant Christmas tree.

"Hey Clone Boy!" yelled Connor, "You're not meant to open your presents until Christmas day!"

"I guess I just got impatient." Retored the clone, "But I don't see how you can stop me."

The rangers braced themselves as the Tyranodrones attacked.

Greg pulled out his Stega Blade as he met his group, striking the first one down as it charged. He ducked the next one and then knocked the rest down with a barrage of powerful attacks with his sword. Within minutes the rangers regrouped to face the clone.

"I'm guess you saw that coming?" asked Greg

"Of course he did." Said Elsa as she appeared from an invisiportal. She pointed her sword at the rangers. "Now it's our turn."

The rangers charged at Elsa and the clone, splitting up into groups of three.

Greg, Connor and Dr. O were having a hard time keeping up with the clone. It parried their attacks and shot around them, hitting them all with high speed and throwing them to the ground.

"Looks like we need to turn up the heat." Commented Greg.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" they all called together as spikes appeared on their rangers suits. Greg looked over at the other three to see them doing the same. The three of them charged at Elsa again. This time successfully beating her down. Elsa ran backwards fell back to the tree, only to be joined by the clone.

"Well it looks like we're going to need to go with Plan B." she commented to the clone.

The clone nodded and pulled out a strange looking gun.

"Let's see what our portable geno randomizer can do." He laughed as he fired a pink beam at the Christmas Tree. The tree began to glow and shrink, and when the light disappeared a humans sized, Christmas tree shaped monster stood in its place.

"Not good." Commented Trent.

"Here!" yelled the tree monster, "Merry Christmas!" it fired bolts of lightning from out of its hands, throwing the rangers backwards.

"Later rangers!" laughed Elsa as she, the clone and the tree disappeared through the invisiportal.

"Guy's," Dr. O said to the others, "We've got a problem."

*****

The rangers were back at the cyberspace, lulling over their defeat. Luckily it was empty, due to most people having already left town for the holidays, so talking about ranger business was not a problem.

"Don't take it too hard guys," said Rachel, "There's no way you could have seen that coming."

"We should have at least realized that something was up." Replied Ethan

"Guys," comforted Dr. O, "I've walked into plenty of those over the years. In the end it doesn't matter as long as no one got hurt."

"Yeah well we still lost the town it's tree." Pouted Connor, who looked around to see Kira walking up to their table.

"Hey Greg," she said, completely ignoring Connor, "I was wondering if you wanted to go over the set list for tonight."

Greg looked at Rachel, then at Trent and Ethan. Now was as good a time as ever. He nodded and got up and moved towards the counter.

"So I figured we could end with In Too Deep." Said Kira.

"We have a better idea." Commented Rachel who had come up behind Greg.

"What do you mean?"

Greg looked across at his girlfriend, then back at Kira.

"Lets call this an intervention."

*****

"What happened earlier?" asked Ethan once Kira was safely out of earshot, despite the fact that he knew she was having a similar conversation with Greg and Rachel.

"What?"

"Come on dude, it'll be easier for all of us if you just let it out." Continued Trent, "Isn't that right Dr. O?"

"Hey leave me out of this." He replied, "I just came down here to invite you to a little get together I'm having tonight, and to make sure you're not beating yourselves up too much."

"Anyway," said Trent after taking note of Dr. O's invite, "What happened?"

*****

"He heard you singing?" asked Rachel, "What's so bad about that? You sing all the time."

"I was just quietly singing along to the music, and commented how he hadn't heard me sing before."

*****

"And when I said how nice it was to hear her sing like that he got all defensive."

*****

"I can't believe he doesn't like my singing!" stated Kira.

Greg looked over at Rachel with a look that said, _"You take this one."_

"Don't be so hard on him," she said softly, "Singing softly to music you don't normally play would have sounded different, especially if you don't have a guitar in your hands."

*****

"Okay, from now on, you're not allowed to talk." Ethan told Connor

"And seriously Connor," advised Dr. O, "For all our sakes, swallow your pride and talk to her."

"I'm not hearing this!" announced Connor, "I'm getting love advice from geek boy, and Dr. No-love life."

*****

"So what are you planning on doing now?" quizzed Greg

"What do you mean?"

"About your feelings for him?" he said, "Don't worry he doesn't know." He added once he noticed the stunned look on Kira's face.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To anyone but Connor." Agreed Rachel. "So if you just go over there and apologize for over reacting then we can stop annoying you and you can continue longing for him in peace."

"I'm not apologizing until he does." Stated Kira.

Greg paused, he hadn't expected her to be this stubborn, and he looked over Rachel for help.

"You could prove him wrong?"

Kira gave Rachel a puzzled look.

"Go on stage without you're guitar."

"But all my songs are written with my guitar."

"Play a cover then."

"That's kind of Greg's area."

"A duet then."

Greg looked at his girlfriend in confusion. What songs did he know that they could pull of in duet form? Before Rachel could expand there was a large explosion outside the Cyberspace. The rangers ran towards the window to see the tree monster was back.

"Ready to show this guys some good old holiday spirit?" asked Connor.

"You bet." Agreed Kira.

All six of them ran outside to face the monster.

"Hey tree boy!" yelled Connor, "Why don't you just go back into your pot where everyone wants you?"

"How does 'because I don't feel like it' sound?"

Connor looked at the other rangers and raised his Morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

They all morphed and hurled themselves at the tree.

"I don't think so!' yelled, hitting them in midair with its electricity.

"Time to go Triassic Connor." Suggested Kira.

"right." He agreed as he pulled out the shield. "Shield of Triumph!"

Thanks to the balance in energy Greg had created when he had put his energy into the shield, it lit up instantaneously. Soon Connor's suit was lined with gold.

"Battleizer!" he called out, allowing the red armor to appear on his body.

"Firing Cannons!"

Two large cannons appeared on Connors back, and he fired to large beams of blue energy straight at the tree, causing it to explode.

"Yeah go Connor!' cheered Kira.

"It's not over yet." Reminded Dr. O just as the monster grew to gigantic proportions.

"Hayley." Called Dr. O, time to bring in the big guns.

The rangers looked to the road to see the mighty Brachiozord appear and release the others. The rangers got into their Zords and began to form their Megazord configurations.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!'

"Mezodon Megazord!"

"Dino Stegazord!"

"Guys!" they heard Connor call out, "Try to lead it towards a plaza, I have an idea."

Slowly but surely, the forced the monster back, right until the tree was right above where it initially stood.

"Alright guys!" called Connor, "Time to finish this!"

"Dino Drill!"

"Stega Stinger!"

"Hatchet Attack!"

the attacks met their target, and the monster burst into a large fireball.

Greg looked down from the Zord to see that the tree was now sitting where the monster had fallen, a little singed but otherwise alright.

"Nice work guys."

*****

"I don't know about this." Said Kira nervously.

"Come on, we'll all be with you. Just be thankful that Rachel managed to find a song, otherwise you'd be flying solo."

Kira took a deep breath and took a quick look at the crowd, then back at her guitar.

"Maybe if I bring it on with me?"

Greg sighed.

"I knew it would have to come to this."

"Come to what?" she asked before Greg pushed her out onto the stage.

"Umm Hi everyone?' she said to the crowd, clearly uncomfortable without her guitar. "We'd like to dedicate this song to our friend Connor, told you I could do it."

Greg laughed and began to strum his own acoustic and waited for Kira to begin the song.

"_And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Youre the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just dont want to miss you tonight

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that aint  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know youre alive

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

Kira looked over at Dr. O and Hayley at the counter, both were beaming. Ethan and Trent were smirking and Connor looked absolutely gob smacked.

"Told you so." Greg laughed to Kira before moving to the mike to play the next song.

*****

"You were really good." Congratulated Rachel later than night.

"Yeah," thanked Greg, "And now play the waiting game to see how it all turns out."

"Have I ever mentioned that I love it when you meddle?" asked Rachel as she lead him to the doorway.

"Maybe." Greg replied. He looked up to see the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

"Sneaky." He commented, giving her a kiss. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Alright fine." She replied, before adding, "Merry Christmas."

They both turned to leave, before Rachel something move out the window.

"Is that Connor?"

Suddenly they heard the door behind them open and Greg turned around to see Kira approaching the exit.

"Quick!" whispered Rachel, "Hide!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" they looked around to see the entrance way cupboard. Rachel quickly grabbed him and pulled him in, leaving the door slightly ajar so they could see what was happening. Both rangers entered the entrance hall at the same time.

"Connor."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be at Dr. O's by now."

"Yeah I know, I just left something behind."

"Oh right, well do you want some help finding it?"

"No that's okay, It's just on the seat over there."

Connor went inside the cyberspace and came back quickly with his sweater in his hands, putting it on.

"So do you want a lift?" he asked.

Greg looked down at Rachel, they were meant to be giving her a lift.

"No that's fine, Greg and Rachel are giving me a lift, wherever they are."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you there then."

"No!" Greg whispered, "Don't walk away!"

"Shut up!" Rachel quietly snapped back.

Suddenly Connor turned around.

"Hey Kira? I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I was just trying to say that I love it when you sing."

"thanks Connor, I'm sorry I over reacted."

There was an awkward silence, so awkward that Greg wanted to just burst out of his hiding spot and force them together. Connor looked upwards.

"Hey," he laughed as he pointed, "Looks like Rachel convinced Greg to put the mistletoe up."

Kira looked upwards as well, noticing the small green leaf hanging from the doorframe, the door frame that Connor was standing under.

"Yeah," replied Kira as she took a step forward, "she really has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

Greg quickly used his hand to cover Rachel's mouth before she cracked up with laughter.

"That was a really good song you guys did." Said Connor.

"Thanks, I'll let Greg know that you liked it."

"Already done." Greg whispered to Rachel.

"And that was really good thinking with the tree," Kira complemented back, "I mean, it nearly worked perfectly."

Connor chuckled as he took a step closer to Kira, they were nearly touching.

"Just do it already!" hissed Greg, who was beginning to get uncomfortable in the cupboard.

"What an odd place to put mistletoe." Commented Kira. "I mean, why would Rachel want it here of all places?"

"Yeah, good question." Replied Connor as he leant in and kissed her.

"That's why." Giggled Rachel and then stopped when she realized that her two friends had gone from tenderly kissing to passionately making out in the entrance hall. "We're going to be here for a while aren't we?"

**Music: **Iris- Goo Goo Dolls, live version with Avril Lavigne, watch here- .com/watch?v=AJlu3YPouQM

**A/N: **So what do you think? I'm doing a lot of writing at the moment to fill up my space time, spare time I'm about to lose, so there probably won't be any new chapters for a few weeks. I may do a smaller chapter soon, just covering the Christmas party at Dr. O's but that's it. Also, for any Data Squad Fans, I'm about to start the Team Up chapters so keep an eye out for those. Enjoy.


End file.
